1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dishwasher that can stably dispense rinse during a rinsing process and to a method of controlling the dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a home appliance that washes and dries dishes by spraying washing water to surfaces of the dishes received therein.
The dishwasher performs a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a drying cycle. In the washing cycle, washing water is mixed with detergent to effectively remove food residues adhered to the dishes. In the rinsing cycle, the washing water is mixed with rinse to effectively rinse the dishes. In the drying cycle, moisture adhered to the dishes are removed.
A heating time of a heater is preset in the dishwasher to perform the rinsing cycle. Therefore, in the rinsing cycle, when the washing temperature is heated to a preset rinse supply temperature, the rinse is supplied.
However, in the dishwasher of the related art, when the temperature of the washing water supplied is low, it takes long time for the washing water to reach the rinse supply temperature and thus the dishes are not effectively rinsed. In this case, the rinsing cycle is finished in a state where the rinse is adhered to surfaces of the dishes.
When the washing water is too cool, the washing water may not reach the rinse supply temperature. In this case, the rinsing cycle is performed without being supplied with the rinse. Therefore, the dishes are not sufficiently rinsed.